<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Snack for Scarlet by bpacc437</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878431">A Snack for Scarlet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437'>bpacc437</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bug Fables (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cruelty, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Digestion, Dominance, I'm Sorry, Just to clarify this is a vorefic and it's pretty messed up, Multi, Sadism, Soft Vore, Vore, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Snakemouth finds themselves overpowered by Monsieur Scarlet, who has sinister plans for dealing with the trio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Team Snakemouth/Monsieur Scarlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Snack for Scarlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monsieur Scarlet let out a sigh as Kabbu went stumbling to the ground. It’d taken more effort than he cared to admit, but he’d managed to overcome the trap these adventurers had set for him. He was impressed with himself, though. It had been a five-on-one battle, and yet he’d emerged victorious. He knew that sucking the life energy from people would make him strong, but this strong…?</p><p>Still, he wasn’t out of the woods yet. He had to find a way to deal with these five before they woke up. They’d certainly be out for a bit - he’d given them quite the beating. But he couldn’t let them walk away from this cave, now that they knew his identity. He could just suck them all dry, but that would take too long. By the time he was done with the second bug, the other three would certainly be back up and at it. “What to do, what to do…” he wondered. </p><p>Eventually, Scarlet decided to start by stripping the five of them of their belongings. If they did get up, the last thing he wanted them doing was healing up to full. He quickly helped himself to some of their foodstuffs, and felt his energy return. They’d been foolish to not use these when they’d had the chance. </p><p>As he was liberating the adventurers of the last of their belongings, he noticed Kabbu slightly shift from his slumped state. He should’ve just kicked him back into unconsciousness, but after all the trouble these fools had given him, Scarlet felt he had to savor this, just a bit. </p><p>He assumed his usual confident, flirtful demeanor as he approached the once-proud beetle. He leaned over Kabbu smugly, and eyed him over as if he were a piece of meat. “Oh, my dear,” Scarlet began. “Have you found yourself in over your head?” </p><p>Kabbu groaned, then looked up into the Monsieurs keen eyes. “You shouldn’t… underestimate us, ant…” Kabbu knew he had to be brave. He couldn’t let this villain know just how weak he felt, and he had to buy time for the others to wake up. </p><p>Scarlet reached down, and ran a hand across his prey’s muscular form. “Ah, my. You’re so tense, warrior. You’d do well to just… relax.” </p><p>The green beetle tried to force himself to his feet, but ended up just collapsing backwards in a heap. “Why,” he asked, “So you can more easily suck my life away?” </p><p>His captor threw on a look of feigned offense. “You say that as if it’s a bad thing! You should be grateful, your sacrifice will help me live on! And besides-” Scarlet gave a sadistic little smirk, “-it could be a lot worse, dear!” </p><p>Kabbu felt his composure quake a bit as he heard this. He swallowed hard, and then asked, hesitantly, “Worse? Worse how?” </p><p>Monsieur Scarlet got down on a knee, and gently rubbed Kabbu’s face with a hand. “These days, I merely suck the life from my victims. Before, I used to do… much more than that.”</p><p>“Do not speak in riddles.” Kabbu was shaking, terrified yet morbidly intrigued. If he could keep Scarlet talking just a bit longer…</p><p>“Ah! So eager to learn!” Scarlet said with a snicker. “If you really desire to know, I used to devour my victims whole, alive. It was such a fun way of taking their life energy.” His stomach rumbled as he said it. It’d been too long since he’d indulged himself in such a way. </p><p>Kabbu starred in silent shock, a look of disbelief painted across his face. After a few moments, he said, “No, that’s not possible. Surely there would’ve been, would’ve been…”</p><p>“Would’ve been what, dear?” Scarlet stroked Kabbu’s muscular body gingerly. “It was honestly a lot more fun and convenient than what I do now. No witnesses, no bodies to hide, it was as if they vanished without a trace. I only stopped doing it that way because I was beginning to feel guilt over my actions. I may be a sadist, and a villain, but even I have my limits.” </p><p>The beetle couldn’t tell if his captor was bluffing or not. Surely he had to be making this up? The greatest taboo in Bugaria was for one awakened bug to consume another. He’d heard tales of such a thing, but he’d never imagined that he’d come face-to-face with one of these beasts of legend. Kabbu steeled himself, and then said, “Surely you don’t expect me to believe that? You’re just playing games, trying to get in my head.” </p><p>Scarlet let out a performative sigh, then stood up and swung his umbrella over his shoulder. “I knew you wouldn’t take me at my word. Perhaps a demonstration is in order?” He glanced over his shoulder to take in Kabbu’s distressed face. He continued, with a strain of vindictive anger in his voice, “I swore I wouldn’t do this anymore, but that stunt with the trap has put me in just the worst mood. Perhaps I will indulge myself just this once…” </p><p>He strolled over to Vi, who was still lying unconscious on the ground. She was small, hardly coming up to his waist. The perfect size for such a snack. Scarlet stripped her of her Beemerang, and then held her gingerly. He turned to face Kabbu, then grinned. After a moment, he opened his mouth wide, and then gently dropped Vi inside. </p><p>The honey taste of her fur instantly filled his mouth, causing him to moan. Scarlet spent a few moments sucking on her, savoring her taste, but he knew he didn’t have time to waste. He had four other bugs to get to after all. Scarlet swallowed her down, hand gently propped on his neck as Vi slid down his gullet, into his belly. </p><p>Kabbu, seeing this display, cried out, “VI! NO!” He desperately tried to get to his feet again, but before he could stand, Scarlet crossed the room and smacked him back down to the ground.</p><p>“Now, now.” Scarlet said. “You must relax, my dear. If you five hadn’t been so rude to me when I was only trying to feed myself, I may have just sucked you all dry of life energy. This is the price you pay for your rudeness.” </p><p>Kabbu started yelling out for the others. “LEIF! GET UP! LEVI! CELIA! HE’S GOING TO DEVOUR US ALL!” </p><p>The brave warriors' cries didn’t reach through to Levi or Celia, but they did reach through to Leif. Leif groaned, and then moved to sit up. Before he could, however, Scarlet swiftly moved over to him and grabbed him with both hands. “What… what is happening to us?” Leif asked, half-lucid. </p><p>Scarlet gently stroked his back. “Now dear, just relax. It’ll all be over soon.” At this, he gently shoved the moth down his throat. Around halfway down, Leif seemed to fully come to himself, and realize what was happening. He kicked and struggled, but without any energy or health left, he was helpless. All he could do was cast a couple of fruitless ice spells before sinking into Scarlet’s belly. </p><p>By this point, Vi was slowly coming awake. Kabbu distantly heard her say, “Wha- what? Where am I? Why is it so warm?” After a few moments, the reality hit her, and she let out an indignant cry of rage, followed by many berations. “Is this a SICK joke? Are you seriously trying to eat us alive? How is that even possible?” Scarlet just pat his belly, moving on to his next prey. </p><p>Kabbu looked on, helpless. No. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. Not after he and his team had come so far! They couldn’t die in such an undignified way as this! “Vi! Leif! Hold on- I’ll!” He kept trying to get back upright, but he was just too exhausted and beat down. No matter how hard he tried to stand, he always ended up just collapsing again. </p><p>By this point, Scarlet was just ignoring the brave beetle. It was clear that all the fight had been knocked out of him, and all he had left now was his bluster. He rubbed his thick belly. It’d been far too long since he’d done anything like this. He wondered if he still had enough room to fit the remaining three of them. Well, there’s only one way to find out, he thought. Leif cried out from within Scarlet, voice tinted with rare desperation, “Fiend-! Do you really think this will be enough to stop us?”<br/>Monsieur Scarlet moved over to Celia and Levi. These two were still out cold. He almost felt bad for them. At least this Team Snakemouth managed to put up a fight. These two went down with one solid thwack of his umbrella, and still didn’t seem any closer to recovering. Scarlet picked up Levi’s limp body and effortlessly put him down his gullet. He didn’t even give a sign of resistance, he was that out cold. </p><p>Then he moved over to Celia, his companion and shield in battle. She was the closest to Scarlet in size, but without her being awake to resist, she was as vulnerable as the rest. Monsieur Scarlet sat down down to her, took her in his hands, and then gently slid her into his mouth and down her throat. His belly felt fit to burst now. It rounded out away from him quite a ways, and was alive with the strugglings of his prey. His silken cloak didn’t even come close to containing his belly now, and so it just rested on the top of it like a blanket. </p><p>With some effort, Scarlet got up and crossed the room to Kabbu, lifting his prey-stuffed belly all the while. He sat down in front of the defeated beetle, smirking sadistically, and said, “Dear, are you satisfied now?” </p><p>“Y-you fiend!” Kabbu barked. “Don’t think you’ll get away with this! I won’t let you!” </p><p>At the sound of their ally’s voice, Vi and Leif shouted out desperate cries for help. “Kabbu! Please! Help us!” Vi shouted. “I- I don’t want to die like this! We still need to find the artifacts! I still need to-!”</p><p>Leif’s cries drowned her out. “We- We need you, Kabbu! There’s still so much we need to do! Please…”</p><p>Kabbu tried one last time to force himself to his feet. This time, he succeeded, crying, “I- I will not fail my friends! Not now! I will-”</p><p>He was cut off by Scarlet’s umbrella cutting across his face. The blow was carefully placed, aimed directly at Kabbu’s horn. It had already been damaged during their earlier battle, and Scarlet had seen that it was only one solid hit away from breaking apart entirely. Sure enough, the hit sent Kabbu’s horn flying, leaving him with no means of attack. The nub left behind wasn’t even sharp - he’d have a hard time piercing dough with it, let alone an enemy. </p><p>Kabbu let out a defiant grunt, not wanting to let the pain show. He said, “That- that means nothing! Once I am done with you, I will simply head to a healer and get it mended-”</p><p>Scarlet once more cut the heroic warrior off. He grabbed Kabbu fiercely with both hands, saying, “I’ve had about enough of your heroic prattle. Just give in, relax. Let my body take care of you.” Then, he shoved Kabbu’s struggling body down his gullet. Then, he slouched over against the wall, where the beetle used to be. He’d really hit his limit with this one. He couldn’t fit down another bug if he tried. Still, he liked feeling full like this, especially when his prey was struggling so fiercely. </p><p>Leif and Vi were shattered by the appearance of Kabbu in Scarlet’s belly. All hope of escape was suddenly shattered, and they were left with the stark reality that they were going to perish in this flirty villain's belly. Vi was the first to break, crying out, “Please! Let us go! I only wanted to be an adventurer! I have so much I still want to do...” </p><p>Leif followed, voice cracking with fear and desperation, “NO! We cannot die like this! There’s still so much I don’t know, and my friends-” </p><p>Kabbu sounded utterly defeated, in both body and spirit. “Team… I’m sorry… I wasn’t strong enough. I’ve failed everyone…” </p><p>All the commotion finally managed to wring Levi and Celia from their slumber. They cried out in fear and anger too, but Scarlet wasn’t interested in them. Team Snakemouth had been the real nuisance here, and he was deeply savoring their desperation and his belly dealt with them. </p><p>Scarlet rubbed his belly, feeling it growing slowly softer. It had a lot of prey to work through, but he was certain it was up to the task. The struggles within his gut became weaker and weaker as his prey burned itself out. The cries of Team Snakemouth turned from desperation to total defeat. He heard Vi start crying, saying, “Please… I just want to go home…” Leif was desperately trying to cast a spell, any spell, and failing. And Kabbu had long since fallen silent. These pleas were like music to Scarlet’s ears. He hummed a jaunty tune and gleefully rubbed his belly, waiting for their struggles to finally cease. </p><p>Levi and Celia, for their parts, were the first to go. It made sense. They were by far the weakest members of the party. They’d gone down so easily, it made sense his belly would handle them quickly enough. Scarlet pressed further into his sides, giggling as he felt how soft he was becoming. Team Snakemouth would be following their way soon enough. </p><p>After a bit more struggling, Vi finally fell still in his belly. She’d been murmuring about home, and about her sister. But, Scarlet figured, it didn’t matter now. She’d likely do the world a lot better as a part of his form than as a part of her hive. With her gone, the other two members of Snakemouth weren’t far behind. Leif’s spells grew increasingly weak with each and every swing, until Scarlet couldn’t even feel them anymore. From there, Leif kept on making the motion to cast ice magic, over and over, until he fell still completely. </p><p>Finally, all that was left was Kabbu. Monsieur Scarlet kept on rubbing his belly, feeling it growing softer and softer with every passing moment. He felt his body start to deal with its defeated prey. Scarlet’s belly started to form a layer of chub, and he felt his thighs begin to thicken up. As he felt this, Monsieur flushed. He’d been so caught up in his sadistic indulgence that he didn’t even stop to think what impact this would have on his waistline. Well, there was nothing to do about it now, he thought. </p><p>Scarlet stretched, yawning as he did so. He was well and exhausted by now. The battle combined with the large meal he’d just had, had left him feeling utterly exhausted. “Well, dear Kabbu,” he said, “Do you have any last words?” </p><p>The only response was the wiggling of his gut. </p><p>“Ah, perfect. ~” Scarlet said, before drifting off into a deep sleep. </p><p>Scarlet slept for what must have been an entire day before awakening. Before he even opened his eyes, he felt the impact that the indulgence had had on his body. He felt his massive belly, and his absurdly thick thighs, before he saw them. He stretched, yawned, and then said, “Dear friends, it seems as if you were useful for something after all.” </p><p>Finally, he opened his eyes, and grinned as he took in his new body. His belly was large enough that it bulged out from beneath his silken robe. It was roughly as large and round as Kabbu had been, before he’d been chubbed up. Scarlet rubbed it, and pushed into it, and felt that he could shove in most of his forearm without resistance. He let out a playful little sigh, joking to himself, “My, I should’ve known better than to feast like that.” </p><p>His happiness only climbed when he looked down further, and saw what the five of them had done to the rest of his body. He was unbelievably thick now. He boasted a truly impressive set of hips, wide enough so as to impede any and all travel through cramped or narrow spaces. The hips were connected to a pair of thighs so large that it would immediately attract the glance of any onlooker. Grinning, he held his rose umbrella wide-side down to his thighs. They were, at this point, easily wider than the umbrella. </p><p>He wasn’t just wide either, his new thighs were rounder and thicker than his abdomen was. The seams on the sides of Scarlet’s robe had split wide open down the sides, as his clothing wasn’t able to contain how thick his thighs had become. The rest of his legs weren’t far behind, they’d been thickened considerably by this latest feast as well. </p><p>Scarlet would’ve sat there basking in the afterglow of his meal all day if he could have. But he knew that he had to get moving. An entire adventurer’s party had now gone missing, and he knew that it would only be a matter of time before someone arrived looking for them. Monsieur got up, and almost stumbled back down down to the absurd amount of new weight all over his body. He let out a sardonic sigh. It would take him a while to get used to all these new pounds, but he knew he’d be able to do it. </p><p>As he walked towards the entrance to his cove, thighs wobbling all the way, he wondered about what he should do next. He definitely needed to get a new robe made, that was for sure. But what about after that? His belly rumbled. Truthfully, this indulgence had awoken something in him. He realized that he’d missed doing this, trapping and devouring prey. Perhaps another meal was in order…? </p><p>But then he realized something. He was in the perfect spot to make another catch. Explorer’s would come around soon, looking for the missing adventurers. And their search would inevitably lead them back to this cavern, where they’d be all alone, and his for the taking. </p><p>Scarlet licked his lips. He could only hope the next batch of adventurer’s was as good as the last.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>